


Not So Secret Identity

by mielipieli



Category: Outsiders (Comics)
Genre: Gen, jade totally knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 16:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14336031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mielipieli/pseuds/mielipieli
Summary: A few unfortunate coincidences lead the Outsiders to reach a few conclusions about Nightwing's identity.





	Not So Secret Identity

“Suit up, everyone! We have a mission.”

 

Grace snorted: “And Bossman’s nowhere to be found. Great!”

 

“He’s… busy”, Roy said but he sounded like not even he believed himself. 

 

“What’s the mission?”, Anissa asked when they’d all gotten to the Pequod.

 

“Richard Grayson got kidnapped.”

 

“Wayne’s son, right?”, Jade asked in a tone that made Roy think she probably knew their secret identities.

 

“And we’re rescuing him why?”

 

“Because Nightwing asked us to”, Roy agreed. “Besides, he’s a good kid. Used to live in Gotham and moved to Blüdhaven on purpose. He helped clean up the police department. Got shot by Deathstroke a few months ago while he was protecting his partner. The kid’s got a lot of enemies from the cops that lost their jobs because of him to WE executives who don’t want Wayne to have an heir.”

 

Grace sighed: “Still doesn’t explain why Nightwing isn’t taking care of this.”

 

Roy tried to come up with a good excuse. He’d hoped there wouldn’t be this many questions.

 

“He’s halfway across the world.”

 

“Does Nightwing have a thing with Richard Grayson?”, Anissa asked.

 

Roy choked and let out a laugh: “No”, he choked out. He was so going to make fun of Dick for this later. Also for getting himself kidnapped by a gang - a gang with alien weapons but still a gang. 

* * *

The fight lasted about five minutes. Not exactly difficult with the whole team but on his own it would have been dangerous. Especially since he hadn’t had any intel on what the alien weapons actually were.

 

“Where the fuck did they get those weapons?”, Grace asked and kicked one of them against a wall

 

“No clue”, Roy said. 

 

He walked over to where Dick was tied to a chair. Blindfold, earmuffs, gag. He probably wasn’t getting a lot of what was going on. Still, as Roy got closer, he tensed. Roy pulled off the earmuffs.

 

“It’s me”, he whispered and Dick relaxed. 

 

Roy quickly pulled off the blindfold and gag as well and Dick seemed to study the room. He stopped at the team and raised an eyebrow at Roy.

 

“I didn’t really know what kind of resistance to expect”, Roy hissed.

 

Dick rolled his eyes: “Just cut me loose.”

 

Roy ducked down, took out a knife and cut through the rope at Dick’s feet. Then, he walked around the chair only for the rope tying Dick’s hands together to fall to the floor on its own. 

 

Dick grinned at him: “Thanks, Roy.” He wasn’t sitting completely straight, Roy noticed.

 

“Are you hurt?”

 

“They hit me a few times. My ribs are a bit tender.”

 

Roy nodded and bent down to carefully feel whether something was broken. Dick hissed but there was nothing more: “Not broken. Just bruised probably. Anything else?”

 

“Busted knee.” He looked at their team. “You know they’re beginning to get really uncomfortable, right?”

 

“Yep. Care to play rescued hostage for emergency services?”

 

“Does anyone know I got kidnapped?”

 

Roy shook his head: “Just us.”

 

“Then I’d rather go home.”

 

Roy sighed: “Fine. But I’m coming with you.”

* * *

Roy and Richard Grayson were talking in hushed voices in the cockpit and laughed. Grayson laughed too much for someone who had just been kidnapped.

 

“You know, Roy”, Grace said. “You could just have said that he was a friend.”

 

The voices stopped and Grayson turned around to look through the door. The attentive expression on his face reminded Grace a bit of Nightwing. Must be a Gothamite thing.

 

“How do you know each other anyway?”, Jade asked with a smile - the kind of smile that said something if you knew what it was saying. 

 

Roy laughed: “Wayne and Queen charity galas. When there’s exactly one other kid who wasn’t born into being a rich asshole, you tend to get along.”   
  


“God, I hated those thing. Still do, actually.”

 

“Ha, after we blew up that cake, Ollie didn’t try forcing me to go to one again.”

 

“Bruce made sure to accept every single gala invitation for the next four months. Well, except for the Luthor ones. Even though he hates them nearly as much as I do.”

 

“Brucie Wayne hates galas?”, Rex asked a bit confused.

 

“He’s really antisocial.”

 

“That’s… not what I expected”, Anissa said.

* * *

“Did you really have to do that?”

 

“Do what?”, Dick asked innocently. 

 

“You know what I mean.”

 

Dick plopped down on the couch: “It’s fun.” 

 

“Jade definitely knows.” Roy called from the bathroom

 

“I know. She’s made references before.”

 

“Really?” Roy bent down to get out the First Aid Kit.

 

“Subtle ones. I don’t think anyone who doesn’t already know would even notice anything odd.”

 

Roy was back in the living room and sat down on a chair across from Dick: “Show me your knee.”   
  


“Oh my god, you want me to pull my pants down”, Dick said but did as asked and put his foot in Roy’s lap.

 

“Not a lot of swelling and you can still support your own weight”, Roy said thoughtfully. “Might be a slight Meniscus Tear or a PCL injury. RICE and if it’s not better tomorrow, you’re going to a doctor.”

 

Dick laughed: “Sure, Doctor Harper.”

 

Roy snipped at the sole of the foot: “Why are you in such a good mood, anyway?”

 

“I don’t really know. I just am.”

 

“You got kidnapped.”

 

“Then I’m blaming it on adrenaline.”

* * *

“Roy, you’re such an asshole!”, Dick yelled as Roy made him put his entire weight on his still a bit unstable knee. He had to buckle or risk injuring it further.

 

The others all stopped their own sparring and turned to them. Roy held out his hand and grinned: “Sorry.”

 

“Nope. I’m staying here.”

 

Roy’s grin vanished: “Shit, I didn’t mean to…”

 

“Don’t. It’s just acting up today. I should probably just stop training for now.”   
  


“Maybe you should be wearing a brace.”   
  


“It’s not that bad. And I am wearing a light brace under the costume.”

 

Roy sighed: “Come on. Let’s take a look at it.”

 

When they’d left the room - presumably for the medbay - Grace turned to the others: “Is it just me or does he have a knee injury on the same leg as Grayson?”

 

“So, what are you saying?”, Anissa asked. “Nightwing’s Richard Grayson and Batman’s really Bruce Wayne? Do the butts match, much?”

 

As she said butts, Shift transformed his face into a butt and quickly back, so only Indigo and Jade saw it. 

 

“Nah”, Grace said. “Just saying it’s possible.”

 

“I mean, Nightwing does jump over rooftops every night. You’ve gotta injure your knees sometimes”, Jade threw in.

 

“Roy did react a bit strongly to me asking about Grayson and Nightwing, though.”

 

Grace laughed: “Can you imagine? Imagine getting asked as Thunder whether you’re dating Anissa Pierce.”

 

Anissa grimaced.

 

“Richard Grayson and Nightwing have similar skin and hair tones”, Indigo said and everyone stared at her for a moment.

 

Then, Jade said: “So, what’s your conclusion? That Nightwing is Richard Grayson?”

 

“Nah”, Grace said. “Just that it’s possible.”

* * *

“Dick, you have pretty eyes”, Roy Harper said as Nightwing checked his head for injuries from when he’d fallen to the ground because he’d been drugged.

 

“Roy, I’m wearing my mask.”

 

Roy sighed: “They’re so big and white.”

 

Nightwing paused in his examination and looked at Roy slightly confused: “Are you talking about my mask?”

 

“The skin around them is so dark…”, Roy touched Nightwing’s mask and made a little “boop” sound.

 

“Roy, that’s my mask.”

 

Roy ignored him: “Why are your eyes so big, Dick?” He sounded almost scared.

 

“Do you think you can stand, Roy?”

 

“I thought your eyes were blue? What happened?” Yep. Definitely scared.

 

“You know that I still have a secret identity, right? Nevermind”, Nightwing sighed and turned to the rest of them. “Grace, could you please carry Roy to the Pequod?”

 

When the door to the cockpit closed and Grace, Anissa, Rex, Indigo and Jade were left with the now sleeping Roy, Anissa looked at Grace: “Yeah, he’s definitely Richard Grayson.”


End file.
